In hosted services, components of an application are distributed across customer data centers and one or more cloud platforms. For application support engineers to debug customer issues, there is a need to have centralized access to application error logs from a distributed environment. There are, today, open source components available which provide a centralized log aggregation solution. But, even with aggregated log statements in such a centralized log aggregation solution, the application support engineers must search through large amounts of log data. Application support engineers may not receive identical training, or have identical levels of experience, which can give rise to uneven support. Communication about error logs back to software development and lifecycle management teams can be inconsistent, ad hoc, and anywhere from incomplete to too voluminous. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.